Virtualoid Arena
by zbhehe-Furami Shana
Summary: A Virtual Reality gone wrong... Gamers from around the world goes berserk about the new game when it was released to the public... but as more players log on to the servers... everything goes wrong...    Virtualoid Arena by Furami Shana
1. Introduction

Chapter 0: Introduction

"Boom! Headshot" was the famous phrase sung by every gamer. Well, it's getting old... For me at least. Hey there, I'm Shana, elite gamer, pistol and combat-sniper specialist. Assault Class and third-in-command in a gaming community, Casual Gamers (CG for short), quite a big community I must say... 126 members and counting.

It was all fine and the 'usual' activities were carried out every Saturday, Community Day, until silence struck when 'competition' was mentioned. "... So? What do you guys think?" said my elder brother, Raf, whom was also the head, president and founder of the community. "'We' as in this community will be participating in the coming gaming competition, and we'll be sending 10 players for it. And-"

"Hold it!" interrupts my younger brother, Kurei, vice-president and the annoying one I must add. " we are a community not a clan... So why must we enter this competition? To boast?" stated Kurei. I slapped him and said " Is that all you can think of? Geez... We are entering it because we want to have fun.. It doesn't matter if we win or lose.."

Kurei gave me a smirk and looks back at Raf who continued "Okay... Right. So ten members are selected including us, the competition is FPS-based, anyone who isn't interested may excuse themselves from this." while I was doing a head count, a couple of members stood up and moved to the side. "95 members, interested!" I reported.

"haha.. Ok Shana... Alright! Then... Here are the rules and regulations..." instructions were given out by Raf " FFA-mode! Game ends when a player gets 100 kills, players must get 50 kill minimum to be enlisted for the top 12. Scores are based on Kill/Death ratio not kills itself. The top 12 will then have a little fight out and 6 will be picked. Further information will be given later on. So Guys and Girls! Are you ready? If so, Register yourself on a Grid!"

Alright... I'll introduce this Community. We are known internationally and players are assigned and trained to specifications. Hence, Classes are formed and they are, Assault, Defender, Assassin and Scout. and we are sponsored by the government.. Neat huh? And thanks to Raf's inventions we had top-classed equipments.

-Extra 1-  
>Grids are panels on the floor that registers only members of the community, once registered the computer rises in front of the Grid according to their specifications. Explaining the emptiness of the hall. Everything is underneath.<br>-End of Extra 1-

Like I mentioned I'm Assault Class, sniper and pistol coach. Raf's Assault Class, Rifle and Light Machine Gun coach. Kurei... Well... It's quite contradicting.. For a rowdy person.. He's Assassin Class, Stealth, Melee and Shotgun coach. Finally, our Scout Class specialist, Faith, as he's called, his combination of scouting with a silenced Heavy Machine Gun rendering him famous, Scouting and Heavy Machine Gun coach.

And that's our short introduction. ( Character Bios are separated, to be done another time)

-Extra 2-

A ridiculous thing about the four of us, whenever the four of us win the round and if all of us survives, we would toss our grenades behind and do a victory pose in front of the explosions before the round ends, its stupid we know but its funny.

-End of extra 2-

Back to the story:  
>As we were waiting for the members to be ready, I registered myself to a Grid as the match referee. Fierce battle it was... The top 6 were selected within hours. The next day, the 10 of us registered for the competition not knowing what was in store for us.<p>

We went through hardships while waiting for the competition date. Well.. Not really hardships.. We were just slacking around... The other 6 were practically on their toes, training day and night, asking us for tips and advices. And finally the day came... Dressed in army uniform, we took out our personal mouse, keyboards and headsets , ready to rain some fire.

"Woohhoooooo! The first round was epic! You should have seen that guy's face! Hahaha" I exclaimed with a cat-like face. "whahaha you should have seen me ninja'd those two" Kurei stated in an annoying voice.  
>"haha ok you two.. Chill... That's only the first round.. Alright! Good job guys! Seems like they only killed one of us once... Nice!" Raf said in his usual leader voice.<p>

"lol, you guys could win without my help... I basically rushed in not spotting any enemy for the whole round..." joked Faith, well... Faith did help us a lot... Though he didn't see anybody.. He actually baited enemies to him without him knowing.. Allowing a opening for us to strike them.

Time flew by as we won the quarter-finals. "ha! Eat that clans! Can't catch this!" my squad partner said shaking her butt a bit. "chill down..." I calmingly said, "snipers shouldn't be jumpy even combat snipers.." we stood in the waiting room, waiting for the results and the semi-final dates.

Announcer: oooohhhhkkkaaayyy! And here are the results for the Quarter-Finals! Still undefeated! CG wins once more! Team CG 11-0 The Zephyrz! Bring it Team CG! Show the others how casual and healthy gaming rock! Hahaha! And now the Semi-Finals date! Seeing how fast the event is progressing, we'll be giving the players a one week break for their great effort and epic battles! This is Zieruk signing out!

"humph... That sounded quite insulting.." I sulked upon hearing the critism by the announcer. Raf replied calmly " We all heard it... Oh well.. It's fine.. It isn't the first time gaming communities are criticized like this... So Kurei any ideas for this week?" Kurei stops and ponders " hmmm how about Parkour? We are getting rusty you know..." I nod in agreement and asked the other 6 if they are interested, none of them said they were and went off celebrating.

"so... Off we go too?" Faith asked poking me. "haha stop it! Ok ok let's go!" I said while hawking over a railing. "Beat that guys! Haha!". One week seems long... Before we knew it.. The Semi-Finals was upon us and there we were on stage in a stadium in front of a huge crowd, only then I realized... This competition was different, a chill went down my spine as we prepare for the battle…..

To be continued in Chapter 1…


	2. Chapter 1: SemiFinals

Message from author: Hey hey! ok now.. this is where the story starts continuing from the introduction... and yes... year 2020... couldnt come up with anything else.. the theme and ideas were generated to an extent that the story might be or very close to S4League theme... so... yes... i might change the category when i think it is most suitable...

Chapter 1: The Semi-Finals

Preparation for the Semi-finals are done. Keyboard, check, mouse, check, headsets, check and done. Now for the announcement as we sat down on stage waiting. Hi, I'm Shana, Team CG!, and this is my past.

- Year 2020 -

"relax guys... This might be your first time being on stage in front of a huge crowd... As usual, raise your hand and say 'it's okay'. " Raf smiles as he finish his sentence. A couple of members did that, and so did I... I haven't played in front of a crowd this big before... The crowd cheers as the host walks in... "I can't believe I'm doing this..." I said covering my face.

"Round up guys! I'm the planner for today," exclaimed Kurei " we are going for our usual hit and run strategy.. Raf and you will guard A and S-Shana and her partner will proceed though the middle after Faith. The rest and I will be pinching their health off while they proceed. Aim to kill when they are weakened. Understood?". The team was practically stunned by the strategy.. Amazed I must add... Weirdly came out of Kurei's mouth but we proceeded with his plan. While the opposition looked at us fiercely and finish off with "Man your battlestations!". We replied with our symmetrical pose, yeah... Gotta love it.. Makes us feel like Death the Kid... Hehe...

With our eyes on the countdown timer, we prepared our weapon loadout cards at the card reader and I was still searching for my loadout card. "argh... Where is it?... M...M... Hey! My 'M' category's missing... I swore I bought it along..". At the point I thought I had misplaced the card but soon after searching, a handful of us saw the opposition smirking at their end. They have done it... They got me frustrated and now they have earned it, that's what went through my mind as I took a card from my 'overhaul' category...

"Yea alz readyz? Alright! Cards on! Ready? May your guns sing! Cards Sync!" announces Zieruk, the host of the competition. Oh, I probably haven't mentioned.. The game's called Mercenary's Song, and the game has a phrase 'Cards Sync' that's when players activates their Loadout Card and broadcasts their main weapon and loadout class... Now back to the story... "AK-47 Tac! Assault!" "MP7 Desert! Assassin!" yelled Raf and Kurei respectfully,"MG34, MG42 dual wield! Scout!" The crowd cheers for Faith as he mentioned his loadout, I smirked and shouted "Grappling Hook! Assault!" the next thing I knew the crowd went dead quiet...

"What the hell?" my team exclaimed in uniform, "grappling hook... Seriously..." Kurei pointed out, "yup." I replied with a sinister smile. The opposition was laughing at my loadout... Well.. That was my plan... Good thing I don't have to mention my secondary weapon and equipment.. Hehe.. "alrighty then! Loadouts loaded and weapons deployed! Okay! It'll be the best of 3 and the game mode is Search & Destroy! Players get ready!" Zieruk announces, initiating the semi-final match. Everyone puts on their headsets with jacks in including the audience, I wore my headset with my signature style: headset's headrest in front of my eyebrows. "load your weapons!" at this point, players presses the 'R' button to load up their weapons. All... Except me...

"What are you waiting for, Shana?" Raf asks me. "There isn't anything for me to load..." I stated while quick-switching my weapons, "They are soooo screwed" I continued while cracking my knuckles and with Kurei giving the cat face cheer. "Let the battle begin! Round 1! The classical Counter-Strike: Source map! De_Dust2! Loading map and relocating players! Done! Round starts in 10 seconds!" Zieruk begins the competition.

"haha... Classic... We'll win this easily.." Kurei exclaimed confidently, I doubt it though... I'm confident I must say... But from my point view.. The opposition has the upper hand.. Oh well... " we can do this! Along with the plan and we can do this!" I said out loud. The match starts... "go go go! Move! Into positions!" Raf orders, as we deploy ourselves into our positions, my partner and I were proceeding to the middle when my partner got shot by a sharpshooter from the far end. "Shit! Sniper 11 o'clock!" informed my partner, I nodded and proceeded with caution, I threw a smoke grenade to cover our position as I took out an enemy with my knife. "oh! First blood drawn! Let's see the killcam!" Zieruk reported while playing the killcam, all the killcam shows was a ball of smoke with blood spraying out of it. I smirked after taking a short preview of the kill.

Everyone noticed the opposition member raging the moment he died, hilarious and ironic... The moment my partner and I stepped into the tunnel, the battle started, we could hear Faith's gunfire only and we were curious... I took a peek at the platform above us and saw Faith emptying his gun on a dead enemy, "bwhahahaha Overkill powa!" flamed Faith, shots were fired at Faith, "shit! Shana I know you there.. A little help would be appreciated.. I have to reload.." Faith worries as he load up both of his guns. "Tag location, Zach," I asked as my partner tagged the enemy with tracking bullets, "not that tag... I meant give me his location..." "oh... Haha I thought you said track..." my partner joked, " he's at the left corner top ledge..." "ok that's all I need," I interrupted, "now watch...".

I jumped into the opening and grappled the enemy with my hook, "your mine!" I taunted as I pulled him towards me and slices his head with a katana in a split second then swapping back to the hook after killing. "Heh... Easy..." I said while reloading my Gappling hook launcher, "now then... We better help the others...". Faith lead us to the back of the enemies, "Ready girls?" Faith asked as we sneak up to the remaining three enemies, I nodded and signals my partner to take her kill first. Bam!, the signal was fired as Faith and I took the other two with close combat.

"Woah! Did you see that people? That's what we call team coordination! Now to view the best kill of the round!" Zieruk screamed into the microphone as he played the kill of me grappling the enemy off the ledge then killing him, he walked up to me and asked "Sooo... Young lady... How did you pulled it off? The killing i mean.. Not the grappling." "It's my secondary weapon sir... A Flash Katana, made for quick instant kills that only works with the grappling hook." I said revealing the secret behind the loadout.

"oookkk... So. This is match point for Team CG! and a quick defeat of the opposition... Alright! Players! Prepare your second card for the next round! Map is Shipyard! COD4's mini-map! This is going to be a fast battle so stay on your ties guys!" "So... Shipyard.. Nice! Kurei, lend us your loadouts.." Raf hands out Kurei's loadout to the others after listening to Zieruk's 'next round' information..

The ten of us were prepared to scan our cards with shotgun loadouts, "I hope our change in strategy works... Shotguns aren't our forte, except Kurei..." I said demoralizingly. "Cheer up sis... It's not the first time we have played this map... Just play it as of you did in the hall.. Ok?" Raf said as he kissed my cheek, "eh? O-o-ok..." I said as I blushed. As the round start and ended, there wasn't much spectacular kills and the battle was a close one...100 - 97 with my team winning.

"Finals..." everyone in my team murmured as we won the semi-finals, while I walked up to the opposition and demand my loadout card back. I jumped with glee as I took my card back, "Suckers! You don't know who you were messing with... Nor do you know our names." I taunted. Irritated, the opposition stomped of the stage, "And the Winner is Team CG! Team CG, please take a break in the waiting room and enjoy the beverages inside..." as we left the stage, as Zieruk announces the start of the second part of the semi-finals, we were recalling the match we had.

Semi-final's over... Proceeding to the finals without any intentions of winning the finals... We were preparing to lose the finals the moment we stepped into the competition.. "so now.. Second place is more than we should get... So... You guys don't mind fooling around in the finals? We aren't planning to win the finals in any ways possible." stated Raf as we commence Operation Fool Again, everyone agreed and took out the custom Melee loadout card we had distributed before the competition. "tch... So.. The head-on Spartan rush plan huh?" Faith pointed out, Raf and I nod and proceeded to drink the fruit punch provided.

Zieruk: ... And there we go! The semi-finals are over! Semi-final A Team CG! And now! FlameZeroZ! For Semi-final B! Congratulations to both teams proceeding to the finals! Guys and Gals! Please hang on to your sits as we prepare the stage for theeeeee ffiiinnnaallllsss! *crowd cheers*

"wait... FlameZeroZ? Holy... I didn't know they were in the competition too..." I said stressing the main point. Kurei facepalms and said " crap... This is going to be the most ridiculous finals ever..." Raf nods in agreement " disappointment is in store for the audience..." "hmm.." Faith hums without emotion. The others tilted their heads in confusion.

Bonus History:

Casual Gamers and FlameZeroZ has common believes and they both recruit and train non-competitive gamers, hence an alliance was made between these two communities. Their community leader, Zero, was Shana's childhood friend and gaming partner, he once had a crush on Shana which dissipated when he went into casual gaming.

The assistant leader of FlameZeroZ, Aria, was the coach of Shana for pistols and Melee coach for Kurei. The community of FlameZeroZ was basically the master of Casual Gamers. With two playful and nonsensical communities facing each other in the finals... Yes.. Even I, the narrator, isn't looking forward for the finals... But I have to write it though... I don't have the choice...


	3. Chapter 2: Finals?

Note from author: okay... I'm trying something new in terms of the story layout... Please give a review for the preferred layout. Thanks! :3 and... Character Bios will be updated soon... Expect delay for Chapter 3.. :(

Chapter 2: Finals!

Zieruk: Alright... Now who's ready for the finals! *crowd roars with excitement*

As Zieruk was giving the Finals launch speech, we were busy screwing around like a bunch of idiots trying to get a banana from the ceiling with a plastic bag.

Raf: Enjoy yourselves! For the Finals are here!

Kurei: Damn right it is!

Shana: Boys... Anyway.. Partner... I haven't get your name since you joined us...

Shana's Partner: My name's R-...

Kurei interrupts,

Kurei: introductions after finals, okay? Let's just mess this finals up and finish it once and for all.

Raf: Kurei's right... We just have to mess this up more than our opposing team...

Shana: fine fine... Introductions later then...

As we proceed to the stage, we noticed that the whole stage changed entirely. As we stood in awe...

Zieruk: ah Team CG!... You arrived earlier then we thought... Welcome to the Neo-Arena... It's a new set up to help players adapt to the new game that's coming up!

Raf: how... *examining surroundings* this technology...

Zieruk: haha.. You seemed surprised there... It's the world's best technology here you see... I sure expect some shock when gamers and spectators sees this stage...

The entire team felt its resemblance with the Grid Square... But it was far different...

Kurei: this is... A little weird...

Shana: ... *activates a station* Dome screened...

Faith: wow... *eyes widen* are those VZS gloves?

Raf: headset-like headwear... Zieruk... What are these if you don't mind me asking...

Zieruk: ah sure no problem... Yes, those are VirtualiZed Sensor gloves, your movements with your hands affects how your character's hands move. Those headwears are basically the main sensors for your character's whole movement detection, jumping, running etc.

Raf: so the VZS gloves are fully functional and out from the test phase?

Zieruk: yes, i see you are well informed about the gloves...

Raf: heh... You'll be surprised... Anyway your stage's ready and out of schedule...

Zieruk: ah crap... *calls the other team out* you guys go backstage and prepare something for your entrance or something...

-backstage-

Kurei: something's not right here...

Shana: yea... Felt it since the competition started...

Raf: guys guys... Hold back your thoughts for now.. I do too... This technology is too advanced for the world yet apart from us... VZS hasn't been tested once...

Faith: hush Raf... You are half right... Tell you guys later...

Zieruk: oohhkkaayyy... The Finals are here! This is a whole new set up for the competition! Introducing the VZS system with dome screens! Now may the finalists come onto the stage!

-Team CG!-

-Team FlameZeroZ-

As we step on the brand new stage, we were hit by sound waves as the audience cheers mercilessly. We, the players took our positions holding up our loadout cards, having the "let's screw this up" look on our faces.

As the crowd cheers...

Shana: A-ri-a! *waves excitedly across the stage*

Aria: *waves back*

Zieruk: Alrighty! Players prepare your cards... Ready?

Players: Ready! Cards Sync! *slashes cards in reader* Twin Daggers! Scout!

Zieruk: well well... looks like we have a little melee match in our hands... Alright! Let the battle begin! Temple! Map loading! Players have 5 minutes to get used to the controls before the actual battle begins! The VZS gloves are fully maneuverable so feel free to swing your arms as much as you like.

Shana: ... Is the technology that advanced? *swings arm and the character duplicates the action instantly* no delays...

Raf: hmmm... *looks at hands and his character does the same* too smooth for comfort...

Kurei: *blade dances* woah... Cool!

Faith: *tele-lunges* woah I can actually do this? Heh heh heh...

Kurei: Parkour should gives us an edge here... *wall runs*

Zieruk: so players adapted to your controls yet? Grids lock! Enabling team communications! *players prepares for the battle as the headsets erects a microphone*

Shana: woah... Cool... *adjusts microphone*

Zieruk: let the round commence! Spawning players! Completed! 3 seconds freeze time! 3...2...1... Round start! Move out teams!

Kurei: Go Go Go! Stick together! *scaling a building with partner*

Shana: sticking to you is the problem... *moves out of base* gah! *slashed* enemy spotted engaging! * charges towards enemies*

Raf: Roger! *signals Faith and the others* backup Shana, I'll have to deal with another matter... *sprints into temple*

Faith: *nods* c'mon guys let's give some backup!

Shana: *stabbed* agh.. The pain...*blacks out*

Raf: eh? Shana's down... Crap... Wait... There's no health points... How... ! *dodges spear* damn you and your sudden attacks... Yuzuru...

-recording disrupted-

?: Shana! Make it quick! We can't hold them back much longer!

Shana: I'm... Tryin-... Can't g-t... recordin-...

-recording retrieved-

Zieruk: amazing battle! FlameZeroZ won the Finals! Team...-

Shana: sheesh... At least someone didn't get killed once...

Kurei: *whistles* what? It's not my fault you guys get ambushed everytime.. =3=

Raf: anyway... We *cough* were planning to lose anyway right?

Faith: oohh... The pain... Feels.. So.. Good...

*silence fills the air*

Raf: anyway... The prize ceremony is starting soon... So... Let's go!...

-To be continued-


	4. Game Concept

Author's Notes: HHHHIIIIII OMG... its been long time since I have updated this Novel... sooo... ill be back continuing this Novel as of today... during my free time.. so... yup... Dell is a new character and the Bios is made by a friend of mine... apparently he was interested to be in the story. =3= and his character bios has been uploaded.

Game Concept:

Game Name:

Mercenary's Song

Basic hardware Required:

Basic computer setup

Mercenary's Song Unique Card Scanner

Headsets with microphone

Software & hardware:

Mercenary's Song game

MS' Unique Loadout PAN Card (MS-ULPC)

Player's Knowledge Requirements:

Gameplay style

Current World Weaponry

Teamplay strategies

MS' Hardware & software Description:

MS' Unique Card Reader (MS-UCR):

A essential card reader for the game. A self-installing hardware which programs the computer and helps it to adapt to the game. Reads only -Registered- Loadout Cards and extracts it's information for the game.

MS' Game:

Since the adapting and the preparation for the game has been done by the MS-UCR, the installation only has to install the remaining game data required to play the game. Game Data is updated 'live' alongside with upcoming additional add-on's onto the game. Eg. Weapons, Maps...

It will also install a voice recognition program for the game.

The installation will also create a unique anti-hack program which changes it's codes randomly and unpredictably.

MS-ULPC:

The Loadout Cards are used for the game's class loadout that is customized by the players. The settings and the customization of the loadout can be done on the card itself.

Rank, Level and class type are displayed on the Card for easy reference for the players.

The Loadout Cards are classified into two different status. Unique Blank and Registered.

Unique Blank- A brand new Loadout card that has yet to be registered to a existing player or a new player.

For existing players, the extra cards acts as a back up or secondary loadout for the player, it copies the data from the main card(first registered card) via the Player's PAN/body static hence it doesn't require connection to the server. It can be customized separately without affecting the main card's configuration. Class chosen can't be changed this way.

For new players, the card registers the Player's unique PAN/body static and opens up the class selection menu and recommendations. When a class is chosen, the card registers the player as the class permanently until the player requests for a class change via the server by specified methods. Default equipments and weapons will be issued to the new player according to class selected. The new player is then ready to play the game.

Registered Cards are activated cards that are used by players to get their Loadout loaded into the game. Registered Cards can be lent to anyone but the loadout,class and settings can't be changed by the other person, only the owner of the card may customize the Loadout Card due to PAN security.

Player's Requirements:

Gameplay Style:

FPS (First Person Shooter)

Multiple Game modes

Current World Weapons:

'Weapons' Database is updated constantly with known weapons of the current year.

Teamplay Strategies:

Essential for Major Victories.

The phrase "Card Sync":

It is to activate the MS-UCR and prepare it to read the Loadout Card.

Also it is a pun for the game's title, Mercenary's Song, 'Sync' as in 'Sing'

-First Sequel End-


End file.
